Oui pour toujours
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Alors que la vie a repris son cours, de nombreux mages sont réunis pour une occasion spéciale. Car ce jour-là, deux mages allaient se dire oui pour le reste de leur vie.


Coucou, voici un petit OS tout plein de fluff sur deux de nos mages favoris. Juste une petite idée qui me trottait en tête, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Dans le hall de Fairy Tail, les mages étaient nombreux. Toutes les fées étaient rassemblées, mais pas seulement. Dans la goule, on pouvait apercevoir des membres de Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, ainsi que Mermaid Heel et Crime Sorciere. Tous portaient des tenues festives ou extravagantes. Tous ces mages étaient réunis pour fêter l'union de deux personnes. Le dragon de feu et le mage de glace de Fairy Tail étaient sur le point de se marier.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient très stressés, bien que le brun le cachait mieux que son amant. Gray portait un costume blanc avec une chemise d'un bleu très clair. Natsu lui avait opté pour un costume noir avec une chemise d'un doux orange. Sa précieuse écharpe en écaille entourait son cou. Le dragonslayer de feu avait les mains moites et son cœur battait la chamade, tout comme celui de son compagnon. Lucy, sa meilleure amie, lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de prendre son bras pour le conduire à l'autel improvisé pour l'occasion où son petit-ami l'attendait.

Les deux mages avaient commencés à se fréquenter après la guerre contre Arbaless. Cette dur bataille à mort pour sauver leurs vies et le royaume de Fiore leur avait fait prendre pleinement conscience des sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'après que la vie ait repris son cours, ils s'étaient déclarés. Rapidement, la guilde avait appris leur relation nouvelle, puis la nouvelle avait finis par parvenir aux oreilles des autres guildes. Ils avaient même eu droit à un article de Jason dans le Weekly Sorcerer, bien que les deux fées n'aient rien demandé. Et deux ans plus tard, ils se fiancèrent.

 _A Fairy Tail, la fête pour la Saint Valentin battait son plein. Dans un décor remplit de romantisme et d'amour, les mages dansaient et dégustaient les délicieux plats de Mirajane. Dans la soirée, alors que l'euphorie de la fête était à son apogée, Natsu et Gray s'éclipsèrent le plus discrètement possible. Maintenat dans la main, ils marchèrent calmement dans la nuit fraiche de l'hiver. Le trajet jusqu'à leur maison se déroula dans un silence reposant._

 _Une fois chez eux, le mage de glace avait rassemblé son courage et sortit une petite boite noire de sa poche. Timidement, il l'avait tendue à son dragon. Celui-ci prit délicatement l'écrin et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une alliance en or blanc._

 _-Veux-tu m'épouser Natsu ? avait demandé Grey d'une petite voix._

 _Emu, le dragonslayer avait les larmes aux yeux et ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre mot. Il s'était alors jeté dans les bras de son amant et l'avait embrassé avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il lui portait. Le brun y avait répondu avec les mêmes sentiments et le serrait dans les bras._

 _-Oui Grey, je le veux autant que toi, murmura Natsu contre ses lèvres._

 _Ils échangèrent un autre doux baiser avant de s'enflammer passionnément. La soirée se termina au lit, les deux hommes s'unissant dans une union charnelle._

Le dragonslayer de feu arriva aux côtés de son homme et ils échangèrent un petit sourire rassurant et plein d'amour. Grey prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et la serra doucement. La cérémonie se déroula dans un calme relatif, car tout de même ils étaient à Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus bruyante de Fiore. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirent oui pour l'éternité sous les regards attendris de leur entourage.

A la fin de la cérémonie, les nouveaux mariés s'enlacèrent et échangèrent un tendre et chaste baisé. Autour d'eux un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonnait dans le bâtiment, mais les deux mages ne les entendaient pas. Ils étaient dans une bulle, leurs regards remplis d'amour plongés l'un dans l'autre.

Lorsque le dragon de feu et son compagnon revinrent à la réalité, la famille Strauss aidé de Laxus et des raijins avaient finis d'amener les plats sur les tables, rassemblées pour l'occasion contre le mur afin de faire un buffet géant. Le début de la fête sonnait et tous les mages formaient de petits groupes et discutaient entre eux. Natsu se précipita sur le buffet sous le regard amusé de son amant qui l'y accompagna.

Le mage de feu se goinfrait littéralement alors que son compagnon grignotait plus calmement. Les deux mages furent vite rejoins par les dragons jumeaux et Lyon, qui les félicitèrent. Natsu leur fit un sourire resplendissant, avant de proposer un concours du plus gros mangeur à Sting qui accepta le défi. Les deux dragons se mirent aussitôt à dévorer les plats sous les regards mi-blasé mi-amusé des mages qui les entouraient.

Rapidement Lucy et Lisanna vinrent se joindre au groupe qui discutait tout en gardant un œil sur les dragons de feu et de lumière.

Dès que la musique fut lancée, Natsu lâcha le buffet et prit la main de son compagnon. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, et le mage de feu amena son amant sur la piste. Et bien que Grey n'aimait pas danser habituellement, cette fois il suivit son homme sans rechigner avec un sourire léger et heureux sur les lèvres. Ils ouvrirent le bal, bientôt suivis par d'autres couples.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse et festive. Bien sûr quelques bagarres générales eurent lieu mais pour une fois les tables ne volèrent pas dans la salle. Et les deux meilleurs rivaux désormais mariés ne se battaient non pas l'un contre l'autre mais ensemble.

* * *

N'hésitez pas laisser une petite review avec votre avis :)


End file.
